Destiny in a blade
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: Don't flame me for this!!! Heero hasn't return and what does relena do? uh-oh
1. part 1

"Destiny in a Blade" By Buffy Ann Summers  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! (though I wish I did..) They belong to  
Sotsu Agency (dang it! oh well..) anyways sorry  
This is an idea I got a while ago.. and I kinda feel sad cuz I should be doing  
my Civics work instead of this.. hehe okay let's get this over with!!!  
rated R: bec. of unappropriate suicidle things ADOLESCENTS!! (yea that means you)  
shouldn't be doing!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Destiny in a blade pt.1  
  
When people say forever do they mean.. Forever until the end or Forever  
until I find someone else. What is it exactly?  
  
Relena stared out into outer space. the night and the way the wind blew made  
her feel calm. As she gaze at the moon. A word came to her mind. A name  
never said. The person unseen. HEERO.  
"how long when you say Forever, Heero?" she said into the night feeling a  
different kind of pain come through her body.  
Relena wrapped her arms around herself letting a rectangular object fall from  
her hand. But Relena wasn't cold, she was lonely. Her mind wanted to move  
on. It was useless to wait for someone who had a tendency to come only  
when your in trouble. But her heart was afraid to loose every memory of him.  
Though Heero never said a word, Relena knew that the PERFECT SOLDIER  
had a heart. and beneath that facial expression of his is a caring and loving  
person, who Relean knew would love her too.  
  
But what if Heero never came back? What would she do?  
  
Relena reverted her gaze to the shiny, bright object that had been dipped in  
blood minuets ago.  
  
Would there still be someone to save her?  
  
With the object in her hands, she wiped the crimson red liquid against the  
hem of her skirt.  
  
If anything went wrong?  
  
Relena then folded her sleeve to reveal what used to be clear light-brown  
skin. With one swift movement of her hand, the object met her skin. Relena  
shuddered falling to the floor as her hand again released the object.  
"Forever.. I hope soon" Relena sobbed fresh tears falling into one of her  
numerous scar.  
  
Or would there still be someone to save?  
  
The end  
  
TBC......... 


	2. Part 2

Destiny in a Blade pt2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
A/N: Okay I didn't know it WAS THAT angsty! but since some reviewers wanted   
me to continue I didn't want to disappoint them by leaving them hanging. I  
finished this chapter right after English 9 (hehehe ..Civics was next) so,  
yea doesn't take a genius to find out that I left my homework hanging that  
night.  
*Rated because of you know why!!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She entered the dark room just like before. Her tears weld up as the ghastly  
figure of the person she longed to see glanced at her then reverted his   
gazed to the moon that casted it's light and a very faint shadow behind him.  
Relena stepped up. He began his sorrowful apologies like 'something came up'  
and that he'd be back. Relena paid no attention to what he was saying and   
concentrated to how his face wasn't the usual 'Heero-Yuy-death glare'  
"So your leaving.." she trailed off breaking the silence she had  
once had "when are you coming back?"  
He didn't say anything, and the new look on his face told her something she  
did not want to hear.  
"I guess you have to go .." she continued after realizing he didn't  
want to say anything "Nothing's holding you back I guess.."  
Heero replied with a nod and tilted her chin for a kiss, instantly she   
pulled away.  
"Just make sure you come back, Heero" she smiled and did her best  
to not show how true her feelings were. Truthfully, she didn't want him to  
go this time. She gave another smile, this time it was feign. (It was the  
type of smiles that always told 'you gotta do what you gotta do .. so leave)  
"I would never forgive myself if you never came back ..)  
With another of her feign smiles, she gave Heero one last hug and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She twisted and turned in her dreams, minutes later Relena awoke with  
a gasp. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and listlessly she wiped   
them all away. The nerve of that dream to haunt her like that. The nerve of   
Heero to go. He wasn't back. Dark colors hung beneath her eyes, haven't gotten  
that much rest in the past few what, days?, months? who cares, all everyone  
knew was that she was missing it and despretly needed it. But no one mentioned  
anything, no one wanted to, except Hilde. She was the first.  
"Long sleeves again, Miss Relena?" she asked giving her a Duo-related   
smile "it's not cold out?"  
She faked a smile "Then I must be coming down with something, I felt chilly this  
morning" Relena replied, Hilde stared at her with her well rested face taunting   
at hers "I must be going, I have meeting to attend to .. I don't want to keep the  
emmbassadors waiting"  
She left in a hurry, but her pace told hilde that there was no meeting. She shrugged  
the feeling of concern off. 'This must be one of those prime minister days' she thought  
walking the opposite path of what relena had taken.  
  
Relena silently grumbled to herself. The arm with the horizontal and vertical  
lines tattoed on her arm were trobbling. They ached and itched, and scratching seemed  
like a last resort. There were too many proposals staked in th 'IN' box rather than  
the papers in the 'OUT' box. She was way behind her work. And the numerous appointment  
notes scattered on her desk had reminded her about them. In one good shove, they were  
now reminding her about it in the trash can besides her desk. Stress piled up one by  
one. And the verge-of-being-fired-stress had just walked in.  
"Miss Relena, Ambassador Hankins in line two" came the Hilde voice, the body   
followed after " he wants to know why you haven't showed at the meeting scheduled for   
lunch, oh! and a noticed came your gardener, he hasn't been paid for two and a  
half months now and one of your maids quit..."  
Relena cursed and waved her hand to signal Hilde to leave. She was going to give herself  
another tattoe. It beats having to cry over nothing.  
  
It must have been an hour or more did she forget about the reality around her.  
She stared at the open wound (freshly opened wound) in her right arm, blood was smeared  
and she couldn't care less. The pain was dying and the fear of cutting right through  
a vain haven't crossed her mind. Office had maybe closed a while ago. The clock on her   
desk was screaming at relena to go home. Reverting her mind to earth relena, she took  
one look at the blood and ran to the bathroom, vomiting. Thinking she was hearing the door  
open, she left it on her 'to check list' after her nauseating feeling from her stomach  
to her gut went away. She groaned as she slumped down to the floor, blood linguring on to  
the sink. She savagly searched for a tissue or some sort of cloth to wipe away the thick crimson  
liquid (the scent of copper was seeping through the room), until someone handed it to   
her.  
"Have you been cutting yourself?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC........... 


	3. Part 3

Destiny in a Blade pt.3  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
  
A/n: It's kinda short, yea I know. But, I am determine to get it longer.  
and from my point of view. I think this chapter sucks big time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own G.W and the characters I use in this fic.  
Sorry!  
Rated: *sigh* I don't have to keep repeating myself right? RIGHT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His sorrowful eyes set on to the petite figure of this girl. She seem lost.  
She seemed wrecked. She did a good job on her arm. Nothing of his words did  
he knew would not make everything right for her. Nothing.  
"I said have you been cutting yourself?" he replied, she looked at   
him "tell me. Because if you find that exciting please go on and continue as  
I watch you destroy yourself"  
Her blue eyes drowned in pools to much for them to hold. It streaked down   
her cheeks. Cutting? exciting? Never. It was never exciting. It hurt, but it  
was never exciting.  
"Q-Quatre" she was shaking and her unnoticable sobbs were now quite   
noticable "wh-..how.."  
He made it to her in two quick paces. Something had to be done. There was too   
much blood in the bathroom then the blood he himself had taken away in battle.  
"I came too see how you were doing" he spoke in a delicate manner   
"Hilde was quite concerned about you and when she told me about it, I thought  
you were up to something. Relena, My god. what have you been doing?. This   
isn't like you!"  
She was ashamed to be caught, but at the same time she didn't care. It was  
as if a heavy burden had been relived from her shoulders. She was tired of   
carrying it around.  
"Well, are you going to answer me?" he answered after minutes of  
waiting for her to reply. Relena shook her head in response. The scar  
was deep, it seemed an inch deep but it was more like the penatration of her  
skin and a few layer of tissues. It bled like hell and took about twenty   
minutes for it to stop. Once it did he help her up "Were going to get up help"  
"H-h-help?" she stuttered "No! I don't need any! I'm perfectly capable  
of healing on my own!" she struggle withing his grasp but he was quite stronger  
and had the upper hand at the moment "leave me alone!"  
"I'm not talking about that huge scar you left on your arm, Relena!" he  
scold, taking her right arm and pushing the long sleeves up to reveal even more scars  
than the left arm "What is this? huh! more?!"  
She sobbed harder.  
"Please" she pleaded "And I'll promise you I won't do it again!"  
He looked at her.  
"Did you promise yourself that? huh? maybe right after the second one   
and thought to yourself that no one would notice? Relena, if you can't promise   
yourself that. You surely can't promise that to me" she spoke sounding like an angered   
father to a child "What did you you? a knife? blade? a sharp peice of glass?!"  
"I said leave me alone!" she yelled "I don't want to talk about, even with  
the likes of you!!"  
At this time, his grip on her had been let go. She ran. Crying into the darkness  
that sucked her into it's dark void. She had been caught and she admits all the  
evidence that had been found. Whatever will happen next she'd let fate to decide.  
Because this was never thought of. Getting caught in the act, it never was. In this  
situation praying would never be a solution, having faith and leaving it into  
the hands of fate was logical. It was her fault. She hadn't seen him coming.  
And now, there she was. In the dark looking for solitude. No one was there  
to find her. No Quatre. No Hilde. No heero. No one. Just herself. Her crimson  
bleeding self. If time was allowed to turn it's hands back on time, she'd alter  
her destiny. But the sands on the hourglass that she had neglected so much had just  
ran out. And she was on the verge of a state where 'help' is a mystical legend.  
The exact same legend where the concept of Miracles and wishes do happen emerged from.  
Nothing could save her now from the cruelty of the consequences she had long forgotten.  
Every respondsibilty had a consequence. So did hers. The actions of her cutting led her  
to this. And in the midst of the frantic mess, she stopped to ask herself one question.  
Where do I go now?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
TBC....... 


End file.
